Shadows and Regrets
by keeper37
Summary: Sonic bumps into Antoine years after the Freedom Fighters said their goodbyes to each other and decide to head home to see how everything is. Inspired by the song, Shadows and Regrets by Yellowcard. Kind of like a whole 'The kids aren't all right' thing.
1. The Old Hometown

**Shadows and Regrets**

Have been trying to continue writing _Still a Need for Heroes_ but I've been in this kind of funk recently that has hindered my mood so I figured I'd write this little dribble of thoughts I composed while running the other morning.

As usual, I am majorly influenced by music so the song that inspired me to do this one is _Shadows and Regrets_ by Yellowcard. I would strongly advise listening to it to get the full feel.

This disregards anything from the Archieverse that might have significant impact on this story so just accept it with an open mind – probably my first story that doesn't have substantial canon-ness to it.

* * *

The day had been a long, yet unfulfilling one. Business at the office was demanding and the most break that was experienced during the day was about fifteen seconds at the water cooler every hour or two. Even lunch was spent at the desk, behind the computer, and on the phone. The worst part about it all – it was just like the day before, and the day before that one, and the day before that one. The monotonous drone of worker bees flying around the cubicles feeling like what they were doing was making a difference in the world was as sickening as a grotesque and underfed infant from an undeveloped nation. But there was nothing to be changed, no way to move forward, nothing to be done but the filing of papers that were plopped down on the desk every morning.

Sonic was sulking over a glass of whisky at the normal bar just down the street from his office building. He reflected on all what happened today at work because there was nothing else to reflect about. Of course his pay wasn't bad. It wasn't great but he had pulled a living and resided in a decent apartment near the outer banks. But the apartment was empty until he returned from work and his body felt the same emptiness as he knew once he entered his apartment, all he would do is just wake up the next morning to repeat the same process. He hated returning to that place. It held such a sense of unwelcoming with every thought of the next day. Just one reason he liked to stay at the bar after work, at least until happy hour was done and through around seven o'clock.

The bartender came up to the hedgehog and poured him another glass, even though he wasn't even half done with the previous one. "It's 'bout near that time sonny. Figured I'd hand ya out another right now to save yer the money lata." He explained with his elderly, poor-man city accent. Sonic lightly lifted his hand in a thankful response. The barkeep has been serving the broken hedgehog for a while now and understood the little gesture, gave a half pity-filled smile and moved on.

Sonic was taking another sip of his whisky when someone came up next to him and took the vacant bar stool to his right. He didn't bother looking up at the fellow and got into the habit of minding his own business a while back. "Excusez-moi, barkeep?" The guy asked with somewhat of a rushed tone. The bartender finished polishing a mug and attended to the Frenchmen. "Do you know ze fastest way to ze airport? Underground routes preferably, I do not enjoy cab rides."

But before an answer could be given, Sonic spoke up, knowing the path easily as he too didn't like cabs as they were too slow for him. "There's one about a block south of here at the corner of Madison and 5th." He took a sip of his whisky and continued. "Take the yellow route and it will take you straight to Flightway road which leaves about a block of a walk to the main terminal."

The traveler and the bartender stood for only a short moment in slight awe at the statement. "Zank you, sir." The traveler said, gently yet welcomingly pulled back Sonic's hunched over shoulder to reveal an extended hand, offering to be shaken. But the hand and its owner was frozen at the sight of who was speaking to him. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked up and saw a familiar looking coyote in a casual outfit. "An- Antoine?" Sonic responded in the same perplexity. He stood up in near jubilee and pulled the old friend in for a hug "Antoine! How's it been buddy?" He asked.

Antoine responded in just the same tone. "Great! How about yourself?"

"It's been…good." Sonic said, losing a bit of his enthusiasm toward the end. "What are you up too?"

"I am actually about to head back to ze hometown; Knothole." He explained.

"Really?" The hedgehog looked a little puzzled. "Do you live there?" He had to ask. The last thing he remembered about Knothole was it slowly losing its magic it held when they were all younger and one by one, it seemed everyone head out and onto bigger and better things. He thought they all left to try and follow their dreams and live their life. Even he was one of those dream chasers.

"Non." The coyote shrugged off. "I felt ze urge to see where everyone's at, see what happened to ze olde keep. Just for ze weekend" Sonic just mouthed a silent 'oh' and nodded his head. "Hey! Why not you come wit moi?" He offered out of the blue. Sonic was taken back a bit at the offer and babbled something that resembled a few inaudible stutters. "Come on, I know how ze small flights can be so I usually buy ze seat next to me." The coyote chuckled a bit, "Ah, had a bad experience once. I'll give you ze extra ticket."

He was still taken back at the abrupt request but felt a little curious how things were back home. It was only for the weekend so he wouldn't be missing any work. So after about three seconds of consideration, and thoughts of his old loved ones and friends entering his mind, he agreed. "Uh, sure. When are you leaving?"

"In about…" He looked down at his watch. "…two hours. Just enough to get on ze tram to hit ze airport."

"I haven't packed." The hedgehog explained, finding a flaw in his old friend's plan.

"Shouldn't be a problem for ze world's fastest hedgehog." Antoine nudge the side of his counterpart with an antagonizing tone of voice. "Just meet me at ze terminal. I won't leave without ya."

*o*

"Zut, mon dieu. How long can he be taking?" Antoine said frantically checking his watch as he stood in the airport terminal, tapping his foot so anxiously he felt like he was drilling a hole in the floor. He glanced back at the departure board. 'Flight 756 to Knothole, Now Boarding.' He looked back at the doors and finally saw Sonic approaching. He walked up to him slowly and casually, a characteristic unlike the Sonic that he once knew. "What ze 'ell? I thought you'd be quick!" He observed more than criticized.

"Yeah, not as fast as I used to be. I think we can still make it." He said as he too looked up at the big flashing warning for boarding. They made it to their gate and Antoine handed Sonic the extra ticket. They walked onto the plane, passing the flight attendants and pilots, nodding and giving them their respects, and headed back to their seats. First, Antoine placed his small brief case up in the overhead, then Sonic followed with his and they sat down, making themselves as comfortable as possible.

"So, what 'ave you been up to?" Antoine asked. In the background, the cabin door closed and the seat belt sign blipped on.

"Just working really. Making a living or whatever you call it." He humorously answered with a bad poker face but Antoine took it all the same.

"I see, I see. Where is your place of work?" He asked.

"Oh, um Bank's law firm down near Pier 57."

"Ah, what do you do there?"

"I work in management. It's not real exciting but it's something." He shrugged. The two ignored the flight attendants as they demonstrated the seat belt mechanism, a system a two year old could figure out on their own. "What about you? Able to afford two plane tickets just for the comfort, you must be doing something right." He asked with a humbled smile.

"I am ze Chief Coordinator for Acorn's eastern bloc." He said proudly, but not too proudly to instigate any superiority.

Sonic was shocked. "Wow! That's great!" He exclaimed with full sincerity. "I bet that can be exciting."

"Exciting, yes. Stressful, more than yes." The coyote shook his head a little bit for emphasis.

"I bet." Sonic chuckled. They had practically overlooked everything about flight as they were already being pried off the runway by the lift of the wings. It wouldn't be long before the stewardesses came down the aisle with refreshments, and Sonic couldn't wait – he was parched from hustling to the airport. "So what do you have in mind when you get back to Knothole? What's your first plan of action for your stroll down memory lane?"

"I don't know, I figured taking a look back at Freedom HQ would be a good start. We were all so young when we left, I can hardly remember ze place." Antoine answered as he kind of drifted off, already reflecting on good times.

"Yeah. It got turned into a museum when were like twelve, right? Shortly after Robotnik kicked it." Sonic added, also beginning to reflect on old times. He let out a laugh thinking about one of the numerous stories they held. "Oh man, we did some crazy things as kids didn't we." He said with saddened reminiscence.

"That we did." Antoine said as his smile slowly faded from his face as well. The rest of the flight remained relatively silent as they both began playing movies of what they remembered from their youth: their old friends, the problems they went through and overcame together but more importantly, the talks of the places they would go…

"_Sonic, you can't do that! You can't carry the ball, it's against the rules!" A young Princess Sally fretfully exclaimed as she tried to run after the arrogant hedgehog in her powder blue dress and silk lined shoes._

"_Rules, shmules." The toddler retorted as he sped off. He got to a moot point and turned around, appearing right in front of Sally almost at the same instant he took off. "For you my dear." He said as he displayed a few daisies he picked on the little jog he just finished. Sally smirked and leaned into his cheek for a childish kiss. Sonic tilted his smug head up to receive it but before she could plant it on his face, she reached to what occupied his other hand and snagged the ball he so selfishly took from the others. "Thank you." She giggled and ran off, displaying the trophy of the retrieved ball over her head with fully extended arms. "I got it guys!" She shouted. Sonic just rolled his eyes and dashed back to the others._

_It wasn't long until the kids, like any others, got bored with what they were doing at that time and moved onto something else. But tired from their previous activity, they all just lied in a circle on a hill and stared up at the sky. "You see that cloud?" Rotor pointed up to a long and narrow one that drifted by overhead._

"_Yeah." The others replied._

"_It looks like a wrench don't it?" He said, obvious with that on his mind._

"_Rotor, I can totally see you being a mechanic when you grow up." Sonic said a bit smartly for a six year old._

"_No," he responded, "I'm going to be an astronaut! I wanna work on the space station!" He stated._

"_I want to be a singer! Like Celine Lion or Brittney Swans!" Sally stated her dreams._

"_You'd need a cool name, like Chipmunk Sal or something." Sonic said as his hand rested behind his head and his eyes remained fixed on the skies._

"_Yeah!" They all responded in conjoining agreement._

_Sally had a smile that flickered on her young face. "What about you Sonic?"_

"_I want to be a racecar." He said bluntly and cooly._

_The princess exploded in giggles. "A racecar?" She asked._

"_Yeah. Well not an actual car, but I bet I could go faster than some of those things. I'd want to race against them." He said with the same attitude as before._

_Sally let her laughter subside before asking the final member of the part his desire. "What about you Antoine?"_

"_Moi? I want to be a king." He said confidently. They all sat in silence as they stared at the sky, dreaming their high hopes and revisiting their desires constantly, not wanting time to move any slower so that they can hurry and live the lives they were meant to live…_

"_I bet we'll go far. We've got the world in our hands." Sally said just adding to the dancing thoughts of the youngster's heads. "Don't you think so Sonic?…Son_ic?...Sonic!" Antoine shouted, as he was shoving Sonic a bit more roughly with each push, trying to wake him up from his mid-flight snooze.

The hedgehog jumped up with shock. "Huh? What?" He flung his head toward Antoine who had a slight smirk displayed on his muzzle.

"We are here." He said. Sonic turned his head to the rest of the fuselage of the aircraft and saw all the people anxiously get up and finding their packs so they can all rush off the airplane first.

"Oh. Right." He said as he too got up and fetched his gear from the overhead compartments.

Him and Antoine left the terminal and headed to the car rental lot to pick up a car for the weekend. On the drive, they made their way down the main street of Knothole, eager to see the sights of their childhood just like how they remembered them. However, what they saw was something different.

They first drove by Uncle Chuck's diner. Sonic's face was practically plastered on the window as it approached but the sight of the old diner with boarded up windows and a half broken sign made his heart sink to a low he didn't think could be possible. The parking lot was pale and broken and had grass growing out of every crack. A few of the boards covering the windows had graffiti on them; a near slap in the face to the nostalgic Sonic as he remembered it with bright flashing lights, and people standing outside conversing, and all the liveliness that ensued with the practically historic restaurant.

They continued to drive down the road and it slowly made them realize that everything had changed. The old playground beside the Lake of Rings park was unkempt and broken. Stores were shut down left and right. The old waterslide was green with algae seeing as it hadn't been used for years. They could almost see shadows of themselves running around and playing in the sunshine without a care in the world. To these shadows, everything was going to be alright. All their plans for their lives were going to go off without a hitch and they were going to be happy time and time again. The two visitors could feel the sagging hearts and let-downs coming from each other as each memory they passed, was ruined and tarnished.

"This is…not what I was expecting." Antoine said surprised. They approached Freedom Boulevard and took a right, heading for 'Freedom HQ Museum' as it was labeled. "At least zis is preserved." The coyote mentioned as the complex seemed to be the one place that remained the same.

They entered the main hallway where there was initially a gate and ticket vendor. "Tickets please." The bored sounding female mouse attendant said as her eyes never lifted from the book she was reading and her hand rested on the small opening. Antoine fumbled through his wallet and placed a card in her extended hand. She scanned it, again without removing her eyes from the book, but suddenly it peeped with a strange peep. She was finally prompted to look over the card and her eyes bulged slightly while reading it. "Oh! Good to have you here Mr. D'Coolette. The Freedom Headquarters Museum thanks your service in the great war against Robotnik." She gave him a big smile that, if it wasn't for her previous actions, could have come off as sincere. Sonic began to follow Antoine into the building but was stopped by the mouse. "Uh, uh." She said. "I need to see a ticket."

"Oh sorry, I don't have my FF Card on me." The FF Card was a certificate, small enough to be kept in a wallet, that was given to all of the Freedom Fighters after they defeated Dr. Robotnik so many years ago. It gave them numerous benefits and usually when flashed they could get anything they wanted for free.

"Nope. Sorry, I need identification." She said pretty stringently.

Sonic didn't know how to take the statement. His head fluttered lightly, wondering if she was serious. "Umm, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said, hoping that would be enough for the lady but apparently it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to see some identification." She repeated.

Sonic flurried some curse words under his breath and slammed down some cash. "Fine. One ticket please."

The mouse slowly worked the register and printed out a daily pass, slid it through the small slot, to which Sonic furiously swiped it away. "Thank you, have a nice visit." She said unenthusiastically and continued on her book.

The first sight for the two returning heroes was the housing quarters. Antoine's was closest and right by the door, a request he made when he was younger just in case the complex was being attacked, he could be the first one to flee. He opened the door and nostalgia instantly took control over him. "Oh wow." He said. Sonic poked his head behind Antoine, who still stood in the doorway, and followed him into the room. It was a lot smaller than what he remembered but it was no doubt, his home for a few years of his childhood. "I remember this stump." He said as he kicked a small tree stump that started to grow in the building but was quickly cut down. "I'd sit by this thing every night and write in my diary."

"…You… had a diary?" Sonic quirked.

"One does not feel ashamed of who they were for it builds to who they are." Antoine let out a few huffs and chuckles before placing a hand on Sonic's shoulders. "I am a much stronger man zen I was." He stepped out of the room and Sonic followed, drifting on the words of Antoine.

They came up to Sally's room and both smiled at how typical it was. Maps were all over the place, an Acorn Flag was draped from the ceiling, a small desk was resting in the corner, and numerous pictures plastered the wall. They walked over to the pictures and looked them over. Most of which consisted of her and her father, her and Julayla, or her with the rest of the Freedom Fighters either as children under the care of Rosie or a few years later when they were fighting Robotnik. One picture however caught Sonic's eye. It was a small and scarred one of him and her. He just came back from a mission in the picture and was wearing a tan tact vest and must have barely scrapped out of danger or something because sally was glad to see him. Obviously, as she gripped the vest near Sonic's shoulders and was holding him close as she gave him a passionate kiss. Sonic sighed but the memory was interrupted as Antoine called from another room. This took Sonic a bit by surprise as he was just standing right behind him. He must have been reminiscing a bit longer than it seemed. "Be right over Ant!" He called out. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and snagged the photo from off the wall, and casually hid it in his spines.

He followed Antoine's shouts and came to the next room. "What is it?" He asked as he entered but he didn't need an answer. It was his own room. He slowly stepped forward, trying to sort out all the emotions he was experiencing at the moment. "Wow." Was all he could come up with as he looked around. There was a big poster of the Original Freedom Fighters, Col. Tig Stripe, MP Bull Bones, Sir Peckers, Trey Scales, and Spot Long. Sonic looked at the poster and instantly felt all the motivation he had as a youngster. These were his idols and the whole reason he got involved with creating the Knothole Freedom Fighters. On another wall was a propaganda poster of Dr. Robotnik with a bunch of holes torn through it and darts still sticking out of his face. A few pictures hung on his wall as well and he looked at one of him and Tails, high fiving while Tails was suspended in the air and Sonic leapt up to meet his level. The bed was his old racecar bed with checkered flagged sheets as he _was_ all about speed. He had to suppress a tear from forming as he thought about everything that was, and everything that is now. He was a hero with all the opportunity in the world, but now he was just another corporate worker, striving and fighting the guy to his left and right for the next promotion.

Antoine again placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sure does bring back memories."

"Yeah…yeah it does." Sonic said a bit solemnly.

They came to the 'Hall of Fame' area where a crystalline figure of each of their faces was lit up with a plaque with a short description underneath them. "Miles 'Tails' Prower: Two-Tailed Fox. Born 3225. Gifted with flight and extreme Engineering skills. Currently works for Entrope Engineering and is married to Mina the Songoose and has one child, Melody."

"They need to update zis wall here." Antoine stated, rubbing his chin as he concluded reading this part of the wall. Sonic gave him a funny look and a raised eye brow. "You don't know?" He responded to Sonic's glare. The hedgehog shook his head, no. "Tails and Mina divorced like last year." He turned back to the wall, completely missing Sonic's now shocked expression. "Broke his heart. I guess fame got the best of them."

"Whoa." Sonic responded as his ears and quills dropped a bit. Not only was his ears folded to a practically flattened state, they complimented his sagging facial expression. "Oh man." He said dismayed. He smacked his forehead in shame. "I'm his big bro, I should have been there for him."

"It's alright Sonic. Not everyzing works out." Antoine said in an attempt to comfort the 'blue' blue hedgehog.

"It's seeming like nothing works out." He responded before moving to the next plaque, trying to dismiss the thought of a saddened Tails. He knew how much she meant to him and how much Melody meant to him and they all seemed so perfect together. He couldn't imagine what he went through.

"Amy Rose: Possessor of the Piko Hammer. Born 3226. Aged by six years due to the Ring of Acorns. Amy is in charge of a large successful fashion line."

"At least things worked out for her." Sonic added and moved on.

"Rotor Walrus: Genius mechanic. Born 3219. Brilliant with mechanics and engineering. Accepted and attended the Accelerated Aerospace Engineering Program at Hassan Aerospace University."

"See, not all is so bad Sonic." Antoine said as he read all the plaques almost simultaneously with Sonic.

"Yeah, I remember that now. Hope he went far with that." They practically side stepped through the Hall of Fame as all the monuments were lined side by side.

"Bunnie Rabbot: Half rabbit, half robot. Born 3219. Rescued by her fellow Freedom Fighters before complete roboticization, but ended up half robot. Used and still uses her abilities for the betterment of Mobius."

"Never did get deroboticized I guess. Kind of feel bad, that's what she wanted more than anything." Sonic added.

"Antoine D'Coolette: Expert Swordsman. Born 3217. Courageously played a pivotal role in the over throw of Dr. Robotnik. Currently holds the position of Chief Coordinator of Acorn's Eastern Bloc."

"Not so much of news to you eh?" Antoine joked as they have already visited that topic.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised they used the phrase 'courageously' when referring to you." Sonic jeered.

"Hey," the coyote responded just as playfully, "I stiffened up in ze end."

"Alright, I'll give you that one. And next in line…" He said, seeing who it was.

"Sonic the Hedgehog: fastest thing alive. Born 3220. If it wasn't for him, Mobius would sure have been lost. Since the victory, Sonic has big plans and has moved to East City to play out all the opportunities he has."

"What exactly happened with all that?" Antoine asked curiously. He still remembers the hedgehog being on top of the world when he left Knothole. He said he was heading to the big city to play out the rest of his life and that was practically the last time they heard from him. "Everyone was expecting what our biggest hero was doing in life."

"I never reported back. I felted ashamed. Still do kind of. I left with everyone saying how I was going to go far, how I had such a bright future, I couldn't face the facts that…that I my future was already spent during the wars with Robotnik. Life caught up to me I guess." He answered slightly humbled, and the statement must have been a true one as the old Sonic never was big on humility. "I could only use my fame to get so far." Antoine decided not to ask any more seeing it was an obvious touchy subject for the broken hero. They moved on.

"The Chaotix: Detective Agency. Est. 3235. Composed of Espio the Chameleon, Charmy and Saffron Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Vector the Crocodile (de facto leader), and Knuckles and Julie su the Echidnas with Knuckles as the team lead. They helped the Kingdom of Acorn and The Freedom Fighters on numerous occasions."

"I wonder what happened to those guys." Sonic posed.

"Knuckles and Julie su are still together." Antoine stated.

"That's good to hear." The hedgehog quickly slid in.

Antoine continued, "Knux still is ze Guardian of Angel Island and Julie su is right zere with him. I don't know if they started yet but I think they're going to train Lara su to be a Guardian soon."

"Do you know of the other guys?" He asked his friend as he seemingly knew everything. I guess with a job like his it was probably necessary to know.

"As for ze others, I actually don't know." His answer came somewhat as a surprise to Sonic as they moved to the final plaque.

"Princess Sally Acorn: Princess to the Kingdom of Acorn. Born 3220. Leader of the Freedom Fighters and main strategist. Along with holding the monarch through the Robotnik Wars, she is next in line to take up the crown after her father, King Maximillian Acorn."

Sonic stood in front of this plaque for a moment. "I doubt things went south for her, non?" Antoine joked, not catching his friend's near trance at the crystalline figure of the princess.

"She's still in town, right?" He completely ignored the coyote's statement.

"I would say so. Ze castle is on ze other side of ze city. You're not thinking of a visit?"

"No. Just curious." He said droopily.

They explored the rest of the area. Going through the main control room where it talked about the A.I. NICOLE and how she still is helping the kingdom through the global network. Antoine mentioned how he had run into her in the network a few times at work. He said though, she seemed more artificial and less life-like.

From there, they went to the lounge area and revisited all the memories they had in the place. They joked about how one time, Knuckles punched a hole in the wall because Sonic was infuriating him with snide comments and names. There was another time when they were really young, probably earlier in the war, when Tails and Sonic teamed up on Antoine and played keep away with a piece of his uniform. Sonic stole it and tossed to Tails who hovered in the air as Antoine reached for it. One memory included Bunnie and Sally having some girl talk in one of their rooms, whether it was Bunnie's or Sally's neither Sonic nor Antoine could remember, but Rotor, Antoine and Sonic came up with a device to eavesdrop on their conversation.

With all these memories and more that they revisited in the place brought joy and laughter but once those feelings subsided, feelings of detached remembrance and sadness kicked in. They were the best of friends but now they've all grown so distant. Of course war played its toll on the world but it never reached Knothole. This place was practically the only place untouched by Robotnik's terror. It was a haven, a beckon of hope which transposed hope into the young Freedom Fighter's hearts. They hoped for the best and let go of the rest but now, it all seemed hopeless.

All they had were memories; ghosts of better times where their futures shined bright. They retold the stories of better times to try and make them last but they didn't. They were said and done. Everything has changed for them, some positively, some negatively, but wherever they were, Sonic and Antoine knew the rest of the Freedom Fighters would agree that those were their lives and that right now, everything seemed fake and surreal. That their lives ended when the Freedom Fighters said their goodbyes and departed on their own paths and their current life was just like a shadow to their old ones.

All their reminiscing was interrupted by a woman's voice come over the loudspeakers. "Attention, all valued guests. The facility will be closing in approximately ten minutes. We request you to make your final stops or purchases as prepare for departure. Thank you for visiting the Freedom Headquarters Museum and hope you've enjoyed your stay. Please come back anytime."

"Guess we should get going." Antoine said.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. His tone of voice gave away the impression that he was still looking back on the days of the Freedom Fighters, an impression that was most definitely true. They headed out the main entrance got into their rental vehicle and left.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Over the next couple of chapters, it will be Sonic and Antoine's experiences with their revisit to Knothole.

I don't really know what else to say other than what I said at top so I guess it's the usual...

Enjoy! and Review!


	2. Sonic

**Sonic**

The car ride from Freedom HQ Museum was vastly a silent one. The two was still caught in lost years and lost times. Antoine was in a bit of a better mood, just looking back at the good times they had but Sonic was aching a little more; so many lost dreams and disappointments after he left Knothole. It was as if time wouldn't let him go after seeing his old home and reliving all these memories. He was seriously regretting coming back to Knothole at all. He would have much rather stayed in his apartment, slaving over files and reports for the weekend than have to go through the torture he was going through. He saw himself a failure, rising to the heights of Hero of Mobius, and falling to just another owner of a cubicle.

"I don't feel like calling it in too early." Antoine finally said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence of the still air that consumed the car. He looked over and saw Sonic motionlessly staring out the window. "Want to hit up a bar or zomething?" He suggested.

Sonic looked up and figured he could probably use a stiff drink right about now. "Sure." He turned to the coyote. "But I'm buying. You've given me enough free stuff this weekend." He said with a gentle and comforting smile.

Antoine smiled back and pulled out his yPhone to search for the nearest one. There was one that was close by and had pretty decent reviews, The Boothill. So they decided to head over to it. They pulled into the parking lot and by judging from the amount of cars there, the reviews were not too far off. It wasn't cram backed but a half-filled bar is much better than an empty one in any case.

They walked in and saw it was an entirely southern styled bar. They should have figured from the name but that didn't make a difference. Country music was playing from the speakers and the walls resembled wood from a barn or something. They approached the bar and took their seats, glancing up at the television to see the news probably because there were no sports games on that evening.

"What can ah get for yer?" The bartender asked the two new customers when she got the time to do so.

'At least the barkeeps are keeping the theme up.' Sonic thought to himself, noticing the southern twang in the female's voice and the cowboy hat she wore. "I'll take a 3 Wise Men." Sonic said sternly.

"You got it sug. Rough day I reckon?" She asked making conversation about the intensity of the drink he just ordered.

"Something like that." He wanted to say 'rough life' but didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"And for you?" She asked Antoine.

"I'll just take a beer for now." He responded. He didn't go to bars very often and didn't really know all the names and ingredients like his friend.

"Any in particular?" She asked, seeing how 'beer' can be pretty vague.

Antoine turned to the woman and smiled. "Surprise me." She turned and left to fetch his drink.

"Well this is a good change of scenery." Sonic spun in the bar stool to have his back and elbows rest on the bar behind him as he looked out into the rest of the bar to see such liveliness and good spirits around. It was somewhat of a pick-up for the melancholy hedgehog.

"Oui. And I'd 'ave to say, zis music is not bad either." The Frenchman responded while tapping his foot to the floor lightly in juncture with the beat of the music and the rhythm of the fiddle in the song.

Sonic smiled when he noticed the small bouncing of his friend's boots. "You know, I never really knew what kind of music you listened to but somehow, I'm not surprised.

The song ended and an older one began playing. It wasn't a really country one but Sonic recognized it from Uncle Chuck and one of his classic rock songs. He figured the harmonica in the song gave enough of the country feel to be presented in this scene. The bartender came up and handed the two their drinks. "Here ya go gents." She said, handing Sonic his concoction and Antoine a Red Moon.

"Thank you." They responded almost simultaneously, grabbed their drinks and took a swig.

The bartender walked away humming the tune of the song currently being played and over the loud buzz of the chatter that was going on in the room, they could barely hear her singing some of the lyrics of the song, '_…honey put on that party dress. Buy me a drink, sing me a song, take me as I come 'cause I can't stay long…_'

"You know Ant, the bartender's kind of cute. Maybe you'd be into country girls." The hedgehog incited playfully, showing that the jesting beast he used to be was still in there somewhere.

Antoine let out a small blushed but quickly covered it up. "Non." He said seriously but let a smile show to indicate the good intent in the fun. "I did not come here to 'get ze tail' as someone like you would put it." He teased equally with the hedgehog.

"Come on! Flash that little card of yours and they'll be lining up!" He slapped his knee in his humor as he let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Antoine agreed with a similar chuckle. He looked over at the bartender though, dwelling on Sonic's previous statement about her looks. He never really took note of her appearance and was curious if she was just as cute as Sonic said she was. The bartender turned around and Antoine noticed a little fluffy tail sticking out of the back of her jeans and underneath her hat were curved back, long rabbit ears. "Non." He said under his breath in disbelieve.

The rabbit caught Antoine in the act of staring at her. He didn't realize how gawky he looked when trying to figure out if she was who he thought she was. She took it as just another man drooling over her. She came over a bit more aggressively than she normally would. "Excuse me but I don't take it too kind of folks staring over at me. If ya need something, just holla okay?" She said with a firm tone as she rested one hand on an extended hip.

"My apologies mademoiselle. It's just, you look like someone I used to know." Antoine explained.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like ah ever heard that one before." She mumbled sarcastically but loud enough for Antoine to pick it up. Sonic was sitting there, minding his own business and trying not to laugh at his friend's predicament.

"No, you got me all wrong. I–" He tried to explain but figured that might just make things worse. So he decided to be blunt with it and ask. "By any chance are you Bunnie Rabbot?"

She stopped and stared at the coyote. Her face didn't change except for a single raised eye brow. After a short pause her lips moved in her speech. "If ah was Bunnie Rabbot, would I really be working in a bar?" Antoine's face slowly changed from eagerness and hopeful excitement to lowness and disappointment. "And besides, didn't she 'ave like weird limbs and stuff?"

"Ah. I'm sorry mademoiselle." He stumbled to say.

"'at's alright." She said, cooling herself down a bit from the attitude she held while instigating her customer. "Can ah get you anything else?" She asked, noticing Antoine's beer was running pretty low and Sonic just took the last drink of his shooter.

"I think I'll be good." Antoine said a bit lowly. He turned to Sonic and he gave her a head shake saying he was good.

"Okay. One tab or two?"

…

"Man, Ant. I thought you really had that bartender with the whole 'You look like someone I know' act." Sonic taunted as he pulled back the bed sheet to his bed. They were staying in a two bedroom room in a decent hotel. The air conditioning was blowing colder than Sonic usually wanted but he didn't speak up and just prepared to sleep with all his sheets encasing him.

Antoine poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He withdrew the stick so he could speak. "For ze last time, I was not hitting on her! She looked like Bunnie." He said, returning to his post where Sonic could clearly hear the bristles of the fibers from the brush in amongst the coyote's carnivorous teeth.

"She had a point though. Bunnie was partly roboticized." Sonic added. He heard the water from the bathroom sink turn off and Antoine came out, shutting off the bathroom light as he did.

"Well I don't know. So much has changed already." He explained, giving a very valid point. He moved to the other side of the room and get into his own personal bed.

"Yeah. It has." Sonic stated.

"I'm sure tomorrow we'll ze what all hasn't." Antoine ensured.

"I guess so." And with that, Antoine turned off the last remaining light that illuminated the room.

*o*

Sonic looked over at the clock. 6:42. He couldn't sleep. He only had many things on his mind and Antoine's snoring from across the room wasn't helping him sooth his wandering thoughts. So many thoughts, but only one that was eating at him like no other. He reached back into his quills and pulled out the picture he swiped from the museum. His eyes had adjusted enough to see pretty well in the hotel room and the slowly lightening sky from the sun that has yet to show its face made everything pretty visible. He stared at the picture. Not only did it speak a thousand words for the hedgehog, it spoke a thousand phrases, emotions, and even more words that Sonic wish he would have said. 'Why were all these emotions coming back now?' He thought. Was it just the fact that he was here to relive it all? He didn't know. He gently slid open the drawer to the nightstand next to his bed and placed the picture in it. He threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to accomplish the impossible task of getting at least a little bit of sleep.

…

It was already late morning and Sonic and Antoine were finishing up their morning tasks. Sonic entered through the door with hands full of fruits and pastries from the continental breakfast while Antoine was making his bed. "About ready to head out?"

"I think I'm going to do my own thing today if you don't mind Ant." Sonic subtly declared while tossing an apple in the air, catching it as it came down and repeating the process over and over again.

"You sure?" He asked, fluffing the pillows and placing them under the sheets. Sonic didn't know why he was making the room so presentable, they still had another night in the place.

"Yeah. I'm sure we have our own versions of memory lane we want to travel down."

Antoine smiled at the truth of his statement. "Want me to drive you anywhere?" He offered.

"Nah. I think I'll feel a bit more at home if I was running around this old town. Just like I used to." Sonic added with a grin.

"Alright then. You 'ave my number if you need me." The coyote said as he left the door, leaving Sonic in the room to finish his free breakfast. A few seconds after he left, Sonic pulled out the picture from the nightstand and studied it.

Sonic ran down the streets of Knothole remembering how life was so magical when he was younger. No cares in the world, just their lives to live. Maybe it was a mid-life crisis he was going through. Maybe he came to the point in his life where he starts to ask, what will he leave here if he's gone? He already left a legacy but where has that taken him? He ran down through the parks and streets slower than he did when he was younger. Not only could he probably never reach that speed again, he for once wanted to take in the world around him. Study it, remember it, live it. It was a bit in the afternoon by now and he was coming across the other end of the city where the Castle resided. He had one mission that day and that was to see her. But it seemed his thoughts were a bit off track in his trek to the castle.

He remembered playing tag with his old friends. Tails would try and cut everyone off by flying ahead. Rotor, not being the athletic type, liked to hide so he couldn't be seen by the others. Sally and Antoine just ran and laughed all the way. Sonic was never the one to stay 'it' for very long if they even managed to tag him. They were so carefree back then, full of hope of what this world had to offer them. But the more he looked at it he figured it did offer everyone something. It seems like Sonic was the only one who didn't take it. He moved too fast to let life catch up to him and now he was too far ahead for it to matter.

He couldn't face his parents either. Not being home for so long, and not able to tell them his big and bright future remains a dull lamp in a cave. Everyone saw him as being this big never failing hero. He could still hear the voices of the people say when he left Knothole, 'wow, he's going to go far.' A tear came to the hedgehog's eye but quickly vanished in the air as it whisked by his speedy figure.

He remembered seeing Uncle Chuck's diner on the drive from the airport and the old playgrounds they played at. Time passed all his memories and consumed them. The past was gone and never to return and now he had to live with what he was given and the torment of all the regrets he had between the good times and now.

His friends were his family. There was no better way to put it. Of course most of the Freedom Fighters were reunited with their families after Robotnik was taken out but it was his friends they slept in the ditches with, fought alongside, and endured all their hardships with. They were the reason he called this place home and now they all went their separate ways. He hasn't spoken with any of them in what seemed like a lifetime and he still thought it a bit abnormal to be hanging around Antoine after all these years. He wanted to see all their happy faces again, to see their childhood smiles without all the problems being an adult brings. According to Freedom HQ Museum and Antoine, it seems everyone turned out alright except Sonic. He wanted to believe that – he could do anything to believe that. But deep down, he felt that things were just as gilded as the others as they were for him.

He then thought of Tails. He was his best man at his and Mina's wedding. It was weird for him to think his 'little bro' stood a good foot taller than him now but that's what growing up does to people. And now the happiest couple he knew was divorced.

He came up to the castle and froze at the sights of the guards. "What am I doing?" He said to himself. He wasn't the chipper little tike he once was. He wasn't practically the consort to the princess as he once believed he was. He couldn't just come up to the guards and expect to be let in because he was the best friend of Sally. He was an older, broken down hedgehog that had no business in the castle of the head of the entire kingdom. He plopped down on a bench that coincidentally rested behind him and faced the castle gates in the distance. He sat there with his head resting on his chin in deep thought and remembrance of what used to be. He saw Sally and him in their late teens, holding hands and walking through the Castle Courtyard.

_They were joking about something, he couldn't remember what, but all he could remember was her beautiful laugh because that's all what mattered to him. She clung onto his arm and leaned onto Sonic's slightly taller shoulder. They walked through the flowers as bees and butterflies commuted between each bud. They came up to King Max and Queen Alicia who were also making a casual stroll through the yards. _

"_Ah Sonic, how has your day been?" The king asked, seeing as it couldn't be any better with how he and Sally were at the time._

"_It's been good sir. How about yourself?" He asked. He normally wasn't the most polite person even to the Royal Family but he was in such a good mood he didn't feel like displaying his normal gaudy attitude._

"_Good as well. I'm glad you asked." The king responded._

"_It's wonderful to see you two together like this." The queen stated with slight giddiness. But since she was queen, she had to be able to control herself and hid the emotion pretty well. "It won't be long before we'll be seeing you two behind the alter I'm sure." She smiled. Sonic's blue fur and tan cheeks blushed so red they could have mistaken him as the purple hedgehog._

_Sally chuckled at the sight while Sonic stood frozen in awkwardness. "Come on mother, you're embarrassing him. I'm sure whatever happens it will all just work out fine." She said giving her mother a signal with her eyes as she pushed Sonic aside to continue their stroll in privacy._

"_I'm sure you're right my daughter." The king said as they too continued on._

_Sonic and Sally came up to a bench and sat down. "What was that about!" The hedgehog shouted in slight nervousness once they were clear of earshot from the king and queen. He never usually got nervous or embarrassed but Sally loved it when he did. Showed he was not always the macho tough guy/smart-ass he played off to be._

"_Don't worry about them." She said. "They just like to be parents sometimes." She said with a light chuckle as she leaned in and gave him a lavish kiss._

The scene faded away and now Sonic was the only one remaining on the bench. The bench moved out of the courtyard and to where he was sitting right now. He looked back at what he's done and what he failed to do. He sat in regret of all those things, wishing if none of them had taken place, if none of those fond memories existed than he wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling right now. He never thought about his life so much before this. Grant it Sally was another story, he never stopped thinking about her, but he just kept of keeping on with the rest of his life before this weekend but now, it all was coming back to him. All the times and memories he had with his friends and never being able to see any of them ever again would all be worth it if he could only have one thing one more time: waking up next to the he lost. Smiling at each other and holding each other close in the growing morning light as they did many times before.

And while Sonic prayed to every god imaginable like a pagan on his deathbed, it seemed his prayers were answered. For outside of the Castle gates, he saw a familiar auburn haired chipmunk leave the castle grounds. She looked just like how Sonic remembered her except with a little more age than when they departed in their late teens. He sat mesmerized by her every movement but what froze him to his seat was the fact that he knew nothing would change. He had her and screwed it up with hopes to be big and now, she was probably set to rule the kingdom at any time and he sat on the thirteenth floor of an office building in the big city, pushing papers to documents.

"I have to talk to her." He concluded as he got up and began to stalk her. He followed from a distance, acting as casual as possible – stalking a political figure and heir to the throne is usually not a smart move to take.

She came up to a coffee shop and entered. This was his chance. He entered a bit later and tried to conceal himself from her view as she was receiving her beverage at the time he entered the small café. She took a seat near the window and began reading a book when Sonic approached. He stopped in nervous hesitation, took a deep breath, then sat down across from her without even an invitation.

"You know for normal people, it's considered a bit creepy to just sit down with a–" The princess said arrogantly before being interrupted.

"–complete stranger?" Sonic said finishing her statement. She looked up and immediately recognized him. "Hey Sal." He said modestly with a small smile.

Sally's face lit up for a moment then dropped to slight disappointment. "Sonic. So what brings you all the way back to the place you once called home?" She picked up the arrogant tone again.

"Believe it or not, some unexpected events. How have things been?" He said still pretty modest as anyone would be if they were in his situation, not having talked to her in years.

"Good. Very good actually. My father tells me he plans to hand over the Kingdom to me soon." She said very factual.

"That's good to hear!" He said, and then stopped not remembering hearing about this on the news or anything. "When did this happen?"

"He hasn't released it to the public yet."

"So I'm getting the special treatment?" Sonic said trying to play off his old attitude, a more familiar one with the chipmunk he was talking to but she was not playing into his games and still sounded like she wasn't enjoying his company too much.

"No. I just thought you'd like to know." She said, raising her head up a little. "He plans to step down from king at my wedding."

Sonic's eyes grew and his ears dropped. "Wedding?"

"I'm getting married. In about three months actually." She responded almost coldly.

Sonic froze. He wanted to shout out in a vacant black about how his life crumbled at that moment but he was able to crack a fake smile. "That's…great. Good for you."

Sally now sounded a little sorrowful. "Yeah. It is." She saw how he took the news and figured she could drop the cold shoulder attitude. She leaned onto the table and began questioning the old hero. "What about you? What are you up to, what do you live for right now?"

Sonic tried to keep up the fake facial expression. "I, uh, got a job in East City. I live there now."

"Well that's good to hear. What brings you back here then?" She retold a previous question of hers with different wording.

"I wanted to see how everything was." He said.

"And?"

She wanted him to go on but truth be told, Sonic didn't like what he saw. "Things have changed. This definitely isn't the same place I remember as a child." He explained the saddened truth.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone kind of went their separate ways and the town seemed to leave with them." Sonic could feel that deep down, she felt the same thing he was feeling.

"Yeah. Visited the museum yesterday. Rotor probably did amazing things with that scholarship and program he got into. I heard about Tails and Mina, that's a shame." Sonic said, pulling back memories of his little brother and how he hasn't seen him in ages. He continued. "Ant's doing well. Bunnie probably is still kicking but I assume." Sally's face dropped a little but Sonic just kept going. "And Amy. I can totally see her with a fashion label." He chuckled a little bit but saw that the notion didn't transfer over to his friend across the table. "Something wrong?"

"Sonic…Amy's dead." She explained. Sonic couldn't hold it anymore. He threw his face into his hands and suppressed the tears and whimpers that begged to be released. He dragged his hands down his face and looked at her. "How."

"Activists formed a mob outside one of her fashion unveilings and well, they got a little more aggressive than they usually do and someone had a gun." Sally explained cautiously.

Sonic couldn't take it. "Sal, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to us? Us kids, the Freedom Fighters. We were the best of friends and had eyes as big as the moon. We talked of the places we would go but never went there."

"I don't know about you but some of us did what we were to do." She said a little defensively.

"I didn't." He finally confessed. "I have nothing. I never picked up the life everyone expected me to pick up, I never did anything great." He looked up at her and grabbed her hands. "And worst, I let you go."

Sally felt the moment for only half a second, then quickly withdrew her hands from his and placed them in her lap. "Sorry Sonic but you left with hopes that only you could fill."

"I know but I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did. What are you really doing here?" She said beginning to get suspicious.

"I– I wanted to see you. I haven't let you go. I've written you letters but you never responded." He was going to keep going but she cut him off.

"I never received any letters. Even if I did, I don't know how much it would have changed." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "I asked you to stay where we could be happy together but you left with that big head of yours. 'I can't slow my life down.' You told me. You left me." Sonic looked for any sign that she still cared for him, a tear, a wrinkle in her facial expression, anything but received none. "Listen, sorry if you screwed your life up. Sorry if everything isn't as bright as it was when we were kids but this is life now and the only thing you can do it live it. If you failed to see that those years back, that's your mistake. Craig and I are getting married so this petty attempt to win me back is pretty insulting. If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

She began to walk away but Sonic grabbed her arm. "Sal wait!"

"It's Princess Sally." She jerked her arm away and left the store. And at that moment, he knew she did something he should have done long ago. By addressing herself like that, something she never did when they were younger, she showed him she put her past behind her and moved on. Maybe Sonic should do the same.

*o*

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow." A handsome and well-kept dog told Sally as they stood outside her door. He held both her hands in his as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Sally leaned in and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away from each other. "See you tomorrow." She opened her door and entered as the dog left down the hallway to head home. Sally's gleeful and smug expression dropped down once the door closed. The day was done and what a day it was; spent it all with Craig. She was so happy with him and loved him dearly but that one running with Sonic plagued her mind nonetheless.

She moved over to her bed and pulled out from underneath it a small box. She slowly opened it to reveal a bunch of papers and a few pictures. She looked at one of the pictures which displayed Sonic and her walking down the street. It showed their back ends as it was secretly taken by Sally's mother when they departed from the castle one day. Sonic's arm was around Sally's middle back and her head leaned on his shoulder. She placed it down and picked up one of the pieces of paper.

'Hey, Sal. Made it to East City and it's bigger than we'd ever imagined! Maybe you can come down to visit sometime. – Sonic.'

She skipped a few and pulled out another one.

'Hey Sal! Just visited the Statue of Freedom. Took me a while to do so but I've been kind of busy. Here's a pic. Miss you girl. Can't wait to hear from you soon. – Sonic.'

She unfolded the next part of the letter and a picture fell out. It was indeed of Sonic with a big grin and his arms thrown out wide while the Statue of Freedom stood behind him. Sally let a small smirk escape her face when looking at it but soon dropped it and moved on. She could remember after this one, there was a long gap in time from when he sent his next letter.

'Sally, I haven't heard back from you. Is something going on? Would love to hear from you. Things are getting kind of rough out here. Need a friend. – Love Sonic.'

She again skipped a few and pulled out the last letter she received.

'Sally, you don't know how much I'm missing you right now. Write me back sometime. – Sonic.'

"I thought you said you never received those letters." A voice came from behind the princess in her room. She got startled, threw the letters in the box, slammed it closed and pushed it under her bed. She quickly stood up and spun around to see Sonic standing behind her.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk. More than over coffee." He smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"How did you get up here anyway?" She asked puzzled.

"That little route I'd take when I'd sneak up here when we were younger still works mighty fine. Some of the holes and crawlspaces were a lot smaller than I remembered." He chuckled lightly.

At this, she noticed some of his quills were bent and broken, probably from cramming into such small spaces. "You know you can get into some serious trouble if you're found here." Sally urged on, not wanting to hear the hedgehog out.

"Shows how much I care doesn't it." He said which caused a striking silence to follow. "Sally, I miss us. And I know you do too. Keeping those letters proved that fact."

But she was just blocking out his words. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sonic. There is nothing you can do. It's too late. I know you can't take no for an answer and if there was something you could do to make things right, you would strive till the end to make sure of it."

"It's in my nature." He added with a grin before she could continue.

"But some things you just have to let go." She confirmed.

"Look, I know life's not as pretty and dressed up as it used to be. I don't know if you feel the same way but things suck for me right now. I have a dead end job, nowhere else to go but worst of all, I have to live with the disappointments of others. I'm Sonic the fucking hedgehog and I pinch papers for a living. I have all these memories of all the good times but I know life will never be as good as it was. It will never be good again." He moved closer to her and grabbed her hands but she quickly dropped them and crossed her arms.

Sally couldn't take much more regardless of how well she hid the notion. "So what are you asking, huh?" She cut in. "So that I can just drop everything I have to help support you? Leave Craig who I've been going out for nearly three years now so I can run off with an old childhood friend of mine?"

"Is that who I am now?" Sonic asked a bit more aggressively. "Just an 'old childhood friend'?"

"DON'T… go there Sonic…" He could see tears were coming from her eyes now. "Sonic, I cried endlessly when you left. I loved you more than anything. I remember when the last plane left. I cried for you, I lied awake on countless nights, breaking myself." Her voice began to tremble now. "But you were gone. I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side. We could have ruled the Kingdom together. It could have been you that I would be kissing good night to every night."

"It still can be." He quickly added.

"No. It can't. You saw this coming when you left. I don't know what your plan was, trying to make a bigger name for yourself than 'Hero of Mobius'. Come back with all your success and swoop me up in your arms? But no, you came crawling back begging with nothing to give but the lost hope that what we once had might be relived." She plopped down on the bed that rested behind her and sniffled while never uncrossing her arms and not daring to look anywhere but a certain spot on the floor in an attempt to avoid his emerald eyes.

"Sally, I went through the whole city today. Revisiting everything." It was now Sonic's turn to shed some tears although his voice didn't quiver like hers did. "And no, it can never be how it was. We can never be those happy kids running around without a care in the world. We can never be those strong willed teenagers who overcame the odds and saved the world. We will never live up to all our hopes and dreams but at least we can do is get as close as possible." Again, that long silent pause. "Well?"

"I'm trying to do that Sonic. And I'm succeeding. Just not with you." She said ever so painfully trying to articulate those words and the meaning behind them.

"Sally." Sonic stepped closer but she stood up to his level and caused him to stand back a bit. He could tell she was going to start yelling at him or something but her face changed. The sight was agonizing to see as her face broke down involuntarily as she lost whatever little composure that remained. She burst into tears and crashed into Sonic. She wrapped her arms around him and clenched his quills trying to alleviate some of her pain. The hedgehog ignored the pinching she was giving him and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. No words were spoken.

They stood there for a good few minutes. Tears were soaking up the shoulders of the two but went unnoticed until they finally broke apart. "I'm sorry Sonic." Sally said with a few sniffles. "I'll have a guard escort you out of the castle."

"Sally." Sonic reached his hand out to her but she turned away.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." She simply stated.

Sonic's arm dropped in sync with his facial expression. "Alright then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he took from the museum and placed it on her bed before she could turn around. "I'll leave you…" He walked over to the door, "Again." He whispered and left.

Sally waited a few seconds after the door closed and broke down again. She couldn't keep herself on her feet and fell to the floor, using the bed as a back rest but even that wasn't good enough. In amongst all the sobs, it was getting harder to breathe.

She replayed the memories the two spent together… Her jokingly shoving him after one of his snide comments on one of their many walks in the courtyard, causing him to accidentally fall into a fountain and getting completely soaked. Them laughing together with all of their friends. Them fighting together with the rest of the dissolved Freedom Fighters in the final push against Robotnik and how at an uncertain turn of events during the raid, she started to lose it but he comforted her. They celebrated together after the war was finally over and rested on a blanket on the top of a hill in the nighttime fireworks display. She remembered them busting into her room once, she was being held up by the hedgehog with her legs wrapped around his side while having their tongues wrestle widely as they crashed onto the bed. His smile and the joy they felt together when they would look into each other's eyes. And then she recalled them just sitting on a bench, looking out at the Lake of Rings on a beautiful summer evening. No words were being said, just mutual bliss as they sat next to each other. His arm was around her shoulder and pulled her close while she snuggled up to his chest.

She fell to her side and hit the floor of her bedroom hard. She reached up and pulled down the comforter from her bed to conceal her as she wept unlike she has in years. The photo Sonic left fluttered in the air when she pulled out the sheet and landed under the bed next to her box of letters, unseen.

On the back of the photo, Sonic wrote his last testament to her, "I know it won't be easy but that never stopped you in the past. I can do whatever it takes to be who you NEED me to be, and you know that is true. I'll be at Fastnight Park near the lake, hoping you will meet me at five. I will always love you. Your friend, Sonic."


	3. Antoine

**Antoine**

Antoine got into the rental car after leaving from the hotel. He turned the key and rested his right arm on the back of the passenger seat as he swiveled his head to back out of his parking spot. As he did so, he saw Sonic take off down the street in a blue blur. He smiled almost knowing where he was headed. He continued to back out and headed down the road.

He was thinking this trip was turning out to be quite worth it. It was nice to see the Museum; he never actually saw it when he was little – no need to read about the things you experienced until it's hard to believe you experienced it. And even though the old hometown didn't live up to how it used to be, things change and he knew that very well.

He felt a bit bad for Sonic however. A lot of the information about the Freedom Fighters came as a shock to him. But other than Tail's break-up with Mina, all seemed well. At least according to the information plaques. It did discomfort him a bit to see Sonic in the place he was at but what else could he expect.

The one thing the coyote wished would happen on this trip was to see more of his old friends. He agreed with Sonic that he missed seeing all their younger happy faces run around carefree but everyone grows up eventually. He knew Sally still resided in Knothole and wouldn't mind seeing her but that was probably unlikely seeing as she was most likely very busy.

As he drove down the street, a light suddenly flashed on the dashboard of his rental. "Mon dieu, you 'ave got to be kidding me." He proclaimed as suddenly steam poured out from under the hood of the car. He threw it in neutral and cruised into the nearest mechanic which luckily the shops lined the old and beaten street he traveled down. He looked at the light again and saw the engine was overheating. He wasn't a mechanic and probably didn't know more than how to change a spare tire but he knew that this was sudden and unpreventable.

His momentum after shutting off the engine made it just enough to get into the middle of the small gravel parking lot. He got out and noticed how hot it was that day. It was still morning but the temperature was probably near 85 already and the hot tarmac from the main street did not help in making it feel any cooler. He popped open the hood and took a look. It had seemed the coolant container had suddenly burst as the components underneath the steaming plastic dish were drenched in coolant and the container had a small crack in it.

As Antoine was inspecting the engine, someone approached from behind. "What seems to be the problem?"

The coyote stood up straight from his hunched position and turned. "I think it's–" But he stopped himself seeing a walrus looking down on him. "Sacre bleu, Rotor?" He asked in perplexity. The walrus's eyes grew a bit then returned to a size smaller than normal. "Rotor!" Antoine said gleefully as he opened his arms. "It's moi, Antoine!"

Rotor kind of sank where he stood and redirected his eyes to the group while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "What are you doing here, Ant?" He responded.

"I came back to see ze old town. What are you up to?" He still answered just as happily as he did before.

"Oh, I work here now. I'm…a mechanic." He said shamefully.

Antoine looked at him funnily. "What happened to that scholarship and academic program you got into?" He asked, wondering why he was rebuilding cars instead of constructing rockets.

"Yeah…About that." He said still sounding ashamed. "Everything was going great for the first two years but then I got disenrolled."

"How?" Things still didn't add up for him.

"Well I don't like to talk about it but I had this really good friend." He kind of paused and looked around suspiciously before continuing. "We would do everything together, worked on project together and all that stuff. Well one day, I came into our appointed lab and found one of our nano launch vehicles sabotaged. Later that day, I was placed under investigation for an integrity violation for not coming forward about the hampered design. They are kind of strict about that kind of thing. Well turns out, my friend turned me in for the sabotaged piece and kind of threw me under the bus. He betrayed me, stabbed me in the back, took all I had. I got the boot and well, I didn't have any other options left."

"Oh. Oh Rotor." Antoine looked just as down as the saddened walrus did. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well it sucks. But I'm managing." He said not entirely too confident. He again looked around suspiciously as if someone was watching him. "But anyway, let me take your keys and…and I'll pull this thing into the shop.

"Yeah, sure." Antoine still felt bad for the guy and definitely didn't feel comfortable letting his old friend do such tasks as fixing his car for him. But he extended his hands, gave him the keys and began to close the hood. In the short time they were talking and with the hood raised, the engine cooled pretty quickly as did the newer cars in the kingdom tended to do. He slammed the hood down and heard Rotor turn on the engine. But suddenly, he threw it in reverse and peeled out of the lot and drove away down the street.

The coyote stood in shock. Nothing added up at the moment but he was thinking, 'Did Rotor…did Rotor just steal my car?' He stormed up up to the main office and stepped through the door. It was rigged to a hand bell and rung when the door opened. Shortly, a burly beaver came in from the back workshop. "Can I help ya?" He queried while chewing was Antoine suspected was tabacoo.

"I think one of your employees just stole my car!" He shouted at the man.

The beaver spat out a bit of his darkened saliva into a cup he was holding, proving Antoine's hunch about what he was chomping on behind his buck teeth. "Dat man yous were talking to don't work here. Neva seen that man in mer life."

Antoine's jaw dropped. Rotor's life has resorted to petty thievery. He walked out of the mechanic's main office and pulled out his phone. He dialed in '911' but hesitated before hitting the call button. Was he really going to turn in his old friend? He had renters insurance which covered this kind of thing but still. Rotor just stole his car. Back in the day, if one of the Freedom Fighters wronged another, they'd have to answer to Sally which could be frightening enough but they all answered to a higher power now. He didn't want to betray him like his other friend did but he remembered the position he held in regards to the entire Kingdom and knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, hit the call button and waited for the operator.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, yes. I think someone just stole my car…"

…

Rotor was sweating heavily as he constantly was swinging his head behind him in the stolen vehicle. He had hoped no one was following him or anyone identified him in his longer than intended theft. But that was all behind him now. It was not long before the car would overheat again but the chop shop he dropped cars off at was not too far down the road.

He pulled in and honked three times consecutively, the signal to let the people inside open the hidden door to sneak the car into the shop. He quickly pulled in and the door closed behind him. He hoped out the front seat and threw the keys to a small raccoon that ran them back to a rack on the back wall.

"Booms, how'd it go?" The kingpin of the operation said with a big smile.

"As good as ever. No one followed me but the guy might have gotten my name though so I might have to lie low for a while."

"We'll make sure you have cover." He gave Rotor, or 'Booms' a pat on the back and dismissed him.

The walrus went into a back room a bit bigger than a walk in closet and sat on a bunk that was awkwardly positioned in a slant on the other side of the room as the room was not long enough to fit the bed. He threw his hat to the side and buried his face in his hands. "What have I amounted to?" He asked himself hypothetically. His eyes began to water. He stood up and threw a fist into the wall, causing a small dent and shouted in rage, "AHHH!"

He stood there panting for a moment, then plopped back down on his bed. He imaged a picture in his mind of his successes at Hassan Aerospace University and the program he got accepted to. He was the best engineer there. He had everything going for him and received numerous awards and top marks. His friend was up there with him but did not amount to as much as Rotor did.

He remembered being just about finished with the nano launch vehicle when he was pulled aside by his Reporting Investigator, his sort of mentor through the project. "Rotor, we have a problem." Those words, said so solemnly struck a note of fear in Rotor's mind. His RI wouldn't even look at him in the eye. "We have received information that you have sabotaged your design. You know the policy about this." He began to state.

"What?"

"These are very expensive devices and you know you are not to have unauthorized tampering of them." The RI continued, not giving Rotor a chance.

"What? No! I didn't do this!" He exclaimed.

"You were the only one who had access to the project and it was in your contract to not disclose your registration so either it was someone else and you gave them your information or it was you and you're lying right now." He said sternly.

The scene dissipated back to the musty old room he now resided in. Tears were flowing down his face at his failure.

Then he relived the worst feeling he had ever felt. He was back at the university, wallowing in the library trying to figure out what he was going to do with his life now that he was being kicked out of the program when his friend came up to him. "Hey, Rotor. I've been meaning to tell you something." He said so casually. "It was me who turned you in for that nano launch vehicle. I had to do it, you know? I hope you understand but we're still cool right?" He said extending a hand toward Rotor as his voice held no remorse at all. Rotor stood up and bunched his 'friend' in the face and left the building and university, never to return.

Again he was back on his bunk. His moldy pillow was soaked with salty tears about how he had everything, then lost it all. When you lose a part of yourself to somebody you know, it takes a lot to let go. And when you lose it all to a friend who betrayed you, it's hard to cope at all. His trust was entirely gone after that. This is what his life had amounted to; a fallen king who lived among thieves.

And not only that, he just stole from one of his old friends. An old buddy who went into the field with him, and a friend since they were mere children. "What have I done." He asked again and let the bawling begin. The tears of pain of what he has become and the suffering of the loses he had to endure. He only wondered what Antoine thought of him now.

…

'Now what.' Antoine thought as he walked down the street. The rental company was going to have someone bring another car to him at the hotel but until then there was nothing to do. He didn't feel like getting a cap just yet, instead he just wandered down the main street of the old town he once called home.

He still couldn't believe who Rotor has turned into. The coyote remembered when he was kindest guy he ever met. Always tried to comfort him when Sonic picked on him in their younger years. Now he was involved in the life of street crime just to get by. Just like Sonic, another life that was spent too soon. He still felt bad for the guy though. Having to deal with the betrayal of a good friend like that is difficult. But he would assume Rotor would have been stronger than to become who he just showed he was.

Antoine kept walking down the road and saw The Boothill bar across the street. He figured he was in need of a drink after his last occurrence. He looked both ways, waited for a few cars to give him a good time to cross, and dashed across the street. He regained his slower walking pace and entered.

"Excuse me hun, but we ain't open just yet." The same rabbit from the night before stopped Antoine before he could get a few steps in.

"Then why was ze doors open?" He asked and kept walking, past the tables with chairs turned and resting g on them and sat down almost in the same seat he did the night before but he didn't notice.

"I guess I forgot to lock 'em again." The young lady mumbled to herself and bit her tongue at her clumsiness. She looked over at Antoine and saw his sweaty back, caused by walking in the street heat. He rubbed his face with his palms and limply let them fall on the counter when he felt his face was massaged enough. She walked over to the bar and got behind it. "I guess I can open a little early for yer. What'll it be."

"Something strong." He said firmly.

"Something wrong big guy?" She asked, noticing how the night before he was for one thing a lot more chipper but also not too big on the harder stuff.

"Just a rough day." He said.

The rabbit let out a light chuckle. "It's only barely the afternoon sug."

"And a hell of one it 'az been." He said as he was handed a darker concoction and immediately took a sip.

"Well ya want to talk about it?" She asked. "I mean, you're the only one here right now."

Antoine paused. "You ever realize that sometimes things are not what they used to be?"

The rabbit's ears dropped a little. "Everyday."

"Well I think I'm beginning to do zat." He said, taking another drink from his glass. "I thought everything was fine with my old friends but I ran into one on my way here and he hasn't gone anywhere since last I saw him. And another…well…" He cocked his head down at his fingers as they subconsciously were tapping on the countertop. The bartender raised an eye brow waited for his next comment. Antoine disingenuously smiled and looked up at her without moving his head, his eyes just barely on the edge of rolling into his head, and said, "well another just stole my car."

"Oh mah stars!" The bartender said, not expecting that to be the other half of the story.

Antoine gave her a weird leer at her choice of words. "Now tell me you're are not ze Bunnie Rabbot." He almost demanded.

The bartender stopped then returned the leer. "Now what is it with you and that Freedom Fighter?" She began to get angry. "Now you keep callin' me that, I'm going to have to kick your butt outta here. Ya hear?"

He started to get defensive now. Now because he was convinced of anything but because he felt like he was being insulted. "There is no problem with me calling you ze queen of Acorn!" He shouted.

"Leave." The rabbit demanded as she flung her finger toward the door.

"Gladly." He mumbled and began to head out.

He was just about to leave, hand on the door about to push it open, when he was stopped. "Antoine, wait." The bartender sounded almost sorrowful but Antoine noticed something else. He turned around slowly in confusion and suspicion and saw the rabbit with her ears dropped entirely. Her face was low and her right arm was anxiously scratching at her left shoulder. "Ah should have said something earlier." She admitted. "Guess now would be good since it's only us two right here and now." She put on a fake smile.

Antoine caught on immediately. "Bunnie." He said gently. He saw tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Not the Bunnie y'all used to know." She said with a sniffle.

Antoine felt his face melt with pity. He walked up to the bar and instead of taking a seat on a stool, he went behind it to join her. He grabbed her hand. "But that Bunnie will always be a friend, non?" With that statement, she collapsed into Antoine and wrapped her arms around him, crying heavily into his shoulder. The coyote was a bit taken back at the sudden approach but eased into a friendly rub on the back of the rabbit.

Next thing the both of them knew they were seated at one of the tables with their elbows and a beer each resting on top where their chairs just recently sat. "So first." Antoine started off. "You're robotic limbs." He said more as a statement than a question.

"Ah always wanted to be flesh and bone again. So when the opportunity presented itself, ah jumped on it. Happened a bit after Sonic left for the big city." She said. Her voice was still low and humble. "But hard to find work as a 'supergirl' without any 'superpowers.' I initially tried to get work in the military but once I got deroboticized, they turned me down." She let out a small huff. "Should 'ave seen that one coming."

"Why all ze hiding then?" He asked, wondering why she never gave her identity or always tried to hide it like she did with him and Sonic the night before.

"Simple. Embarrassment. I couldn't bear to see everyone off and so successful while little ol' me was sitting here in a small town bar. It's sad to think there are no guarantees at all." She took a drink from her beer and licked the little bit of foam that stuck to her upper lip.

"What about ze princess? Surely she'd be here for you." He too took a drink from his mug.

"She was. But we kind of started growin' apart as old friends do. She started seeing Craig and took up more responsibilities in the kingdom and didn't have time for me." She noticed her eyes began to water so she cocked her head back and to the side to try and let gravity retract the tears back into her eyes. When that tactic proved to be successful, she tilted her head down at her mug and gave it a light spin. "Sounds like you're the only one that actually did something." Antoine sat speechless as he was beginning to realize she might be right. "Ah just wish we could all be happy again. Thinking of all these memories – they're just so much better than what life is now." That seemed to be the common theme at the moment.

"It's all only relative mon ami." He said trying to comfort her. He hoped she didn't ask him to explain because what he would say to explain the statement wouldn't be valid because even he didn't believe his own words.

"Thanks for the effort sug, but it really ain't. It was Rotor that stole your car wasn't it?" She threw Antoine's statement into his face, proving that it wasn't relative at all. It was factual.

"How did you know?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"I've heard somethings. Sad what ended up happening to him, getting backstabbed and all. But there was better things he could have resorted to than carjacking. 'Booms' they call him." She explained.

"_They_?" He asked.

"The group he hangs around. Came in here once. Thankfully didn't recognize me like you did the other day. Sad thing about Sonic too. Never thought there'd be a day where that guy was so…blue." She said in a sad attempt to make a pun but it received a small emotionless chuckle from her counterpart.

The two paused for a moment in reflection before Bunnie took up again. "How rude of me, talking about all our downsides. Ruinin' your trip back home and all. Tell me what it's like being the 'Chief Coordinator'?" She sounded a little pensive.

"It's... well… good." Bunnie gave a light nod. "Busy." The coyote chuckled. "But it's a good job. Interesting, pays well, and I get to feel all important and such." He joked. But he still had something on his mind and it couldn't be averted as easily as simply changing the subject. He was still feeling hampered by the fact that all the kids and friends from his prime years are not alright. "So why did you not leave town like ze rest of us? Even after you got deroboticized?"

"Ah figured everything just went downhill for everyone once they left. I didn't want that to happen as bad as things were." She explained.

"But Tail's turned out fine. So did Amy." He urged for a better explanation.

"Tails did good career wise but that ain't everything. He was young and talented and smart enough to avoid business failure but I don't know about 'fine'. Kid had to come back to the old homestead for paperwork for the divorce and coincidentally came in here often. Never saw that kid sober once. Practically drank himself to death on two occasions as ah remember. Took care of the kid a few times." She tried to lighten the mood by recalling a small event with the drunken fox on one of his visits. "Little guy tried to hit on me at numerous points saying he 'needed to get back at the she-devil'." She chuckled a bit and took a drink of her brew. Antoine gave a light huff as well and mirrored her moves with his own drink. "Bet if the guy would have known who he was trying to get with he'd ah stopped in his tracks." Her tone changed back to a somber one. "But it's such a shame between him and Mina and his youngins'. And Amy? Yeah, I guess she was successful but I wouldn't do what she did to get there. I ain't that kind of girl." She said a bit abruptly.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"It's the coast hun." She said bluntly. "She got caught in the need to make it and to get a start you need help, but down there, help ain't free. _Working_ with her agents and such." She vaguely gave her explanation. "Called me up one night, crying her little eyes out. This was back when I'd still say we were all pretty young. Wanting to come home, crying for her mum. She took the fast lane but it was too late for the brakes." She nodded her head in sorrowful pity and took a good heap of her draft.

"Ze one to fall onto but no one picked you up." Antoine said, nearly forcing Bunnie to have him clarify the statement.

"Huh?"

"You sound like ze one who cared for everyone but no one seemed to return ze favor." He said trying to be kind.

"Uh…" Bunnie was flattered but was surprised that's what he was saying. And a little bit happy someone seemed to notice. "Thanks." She nearly blushed.

"But I must ask," his face was that of one obviously trying to be playfully mean, "how come I was never cared for while I was eway. Hmm?"

Bunnie's face dropped down which was not the expression Antoine expected. His face switched to a serious one, concerned that his joke might have done some harm.

'Should I tell 'em?' She asked herself under her breath but it was too low for Antoine to hear. She slowly pulled her head up. "Ah've always cared." She said firmly.

Antoine was taken back. What did that mean? His mouth was cocked open as a silent articulation came up from his throat, brought by sheer confusion. "I don't–" He began to say.

"I've always cared 'bout you sug." She looked down and began scratching her left shoulder again like she did when she called Antoine back before he stormed out of the bar earlier in the afternoon. "Thought your bit of cowardliness was cute, but I knew the real you from when you saved me from those swatbots. You never left your duty and was a Freedom Fighter like the rest of us. Fighting for freedom. But none of that mattered." Antoine could only sit in silent observation as she poured out her suppressed feelings to him. Feelings he didn't even know existed either back then or still in existence after all these years. "You were always kind, funny," She giggled a little. "and that sexy French accent."

"You've always felt this way?" He asked just trying to clear things up as it was all coming to him too fast.

"Well 'course there were times where I fancied Sonic, I mean who didn't, but what kept me coming back to ya, you proved shortly after you stepped foot in that door not too long ago." She teased him with a hint that he would have never guessed. "You cared about me." She paused to let that statement sink in a bit.

"Well of course! Why would I not?" He said almost frantically from what was going on right now.

"Ah always felt…different, because of my limbs. But that didn't matter. Didn't matter to the lot of the Freedom Fighters but I always felt something else from you, whether it was there or not. You looked past it all and saw Bunnie Rabbot, not Bunnie Rab-bot." A small whimper emerged as did a tear that was quickly wiped away. "You recognized me not because of my limbs yesterday. But because of me. When you left town, I let you go but seeing you these past two days have made me feel like a bee in a flower patch."

And that's where she stopped for the moment, giving Antoine a chance to retort. But he didn't say anything immediately. He was still trying to process the abruptness of the confession. " Why didn't you mention zis earlier?" He wondered behind squinted eyes.

"Bit of a thing uh weakness I guess. I was a powerhouse with them limbs and I guess that made me feel like ah couldn't be nothing but. Sure I cried and got scared, laughed and joked, but that ain't nothing compared to confessin' like ah did just now. Ah just hope it wasn't a mistake right now." She got up and took her mug behind the counter. Antoine didn't even notice it was completely empty at this point.

"Bunnie." He got up and approached her. She turned around and found him right there, face nearly touching hers. She could feel the calm, minute exhales coming from the coyote's nostrils. "There's always room for one more mistake." And his mouth dove onto hers as they both gave each other a short but passionate kiss. Antoine pulled away but Bunnie kept her eyes closed and stuck up her muzzle slightly, begging for more. When she realized he wasn't going to give it to her, she opened her eyes and saw him still close to her, wielding an adoring smile. She didn't even notice his arms wrapped around the small of her back. "Things may be bad right now, but it's all relative." He said, making use of his previous statement. "We can make it better."


	4. Lights and Hopes

**Lights and Hopes**

The doors of the joint hotel room burst open as a coyote and a rabbit were intertwined, clinging onto each other as they stumbled around not being able to see as their faces were pressed tight against each other's. Bunnie impulsively skipped work for the evening and Antoine knew Sonic wouldn't be back until later that evening. It was around late afternoon-early evening by this time as the two old lost friends were indulging in pent up bliss. The rabbit was frantically moving her hand through Antoine's hair as he was constantly rubbing her back in amongst their make out.

As they staggered around the room, they subconsciously kicked off their shoes. They reached a bed and let themselves free fall onto it as they landed on their sides, facing each other. "Ya have no idea." She started to say as their lips broke apart but she couldn't articulate more words than that to describe how she felt at that moment; loved. She let out a pant and a heavy breath as Antoine began wildly kissing down her neck.

But just a few hours later that evening, a hedgehog sat sulking in a bar on the other side of town doing the complete opposite.

"One," he hiccupped, "more, bar keep." He slurred as the bartender shook his head in disapproval but obliged to his request. Sonic took a heavy gulp and slammed the glass on the counter, spilling a little bit of the contents. He wasn't new to the bar scene and this was not the first time he had drowned his sorrows in the waters of life but this was definitely the worst. He felt like he was just an old newspaper, tossed out because no one once to read it. He was important at one point but now he was outdated and just blowing around in the wind. He took another drink.

Not only did he feel alone, but he felt completely disregarded by the one person who he thought would go to the ends of Mobius for him. He knew he would still go to the ends for her but she moved on. And she showed it in their meeting not too long ago. He had no idea about the break down she succumbed to when he left. But even if he did, the only difference it would make is the fact that they'd be there to comfort each other.

But Sonic's friends Jack and Jim were the only ones to stick by his side that evening. He prepped himself for the small unaccompanied toast he was about to perform. He raised his class to his mouth. 'One for my little bro. Hope you're not too beaten up over Mina as I am with Sally.' He thought during the first gulp of his chug. 'Rotor, sounds like you had a bright future and are off doing amazing things. Hope whatever problems you have will pass.' He said in his mind, not knowing the truth of Rotor's true social status. 'Amy. I wish things wouldn't have ended for you like they did. You were annoying at times but a friend none the less. You didn't deserve an early death.' Another gulp. 'Bunnie, I know you wanted to be all flesh again. I hope you got what you wanted and are living things up right now.' The drinking continued. 'Ant. I'd have been damned if it were you to be the one to get somewhere.' He smiled in his mind while his lips continued to hug the rim of the glass. 'You definitely deserve it.' He was almost done with his drink when he continued. 'And Sal. What could I say more than what I said to you tonight. I hope you're life with this Craig guy is great. But even more so, I hope you choose me tomorrow.' Then it was his turn. He began his self-appointed toast, 'Sonic the Hedgehog…' when his toast was cut short by an unsuspected gag. He pulled the glass away but it slipped in his hands and the glass fell on the ground, shattering and spilling what was left of the liquid all over the floor.

"That's it, I think you're done bum. Get the hell out of my bar." The bartender shouted as he pointed to the exit. Sonic pulled a dollar or two out of his pocket and slammed it on the bar, his small token for the broken drinking glass, and stumbled into the street.

Nearly falling on a garbage can outside the bar, he stopped for a moment to retain his balance then moved on down the street. He didn't know where he was going but just used this time to get trapped in his own thoughts. Thoughts that have reoccurred more than he would have liked them to have on this weekend getaway.

He continued walking down the street when the people started giving him weird looks. It was mostly because he was drunk which always raises an eye brow in public places but to Sonic and in his state, he didn't know why but he didn't like it. Maybe they all recognized him and knew how much he has fallen throughout his life, he thought. But he didn't let his fear show and just tried to look as casual as he could.

"Shut the hell up, stupid drunk." One of the passing pedestrians said as he bumped into Sonic. He must have thought Sonic was talking to himself or something as he passed but that wasn't the case. Sonic didn't notice until then that he was singing to himself. Not loudly but like soft mumbles, enough to be picked up by the passer. 'Where did you go wrong…' He didn't even care he was sing to himself despite how it would look to those passing by. He tripped a little in a divot in the sidewalk and stumbled on through. 'I'll just say I'm not the same.' He hiccupped and continued singing.

"Sonic!" He heard someone shout from a distance. He turned around to see Antoine walking casually with the bartender from the bar the other day. He felt even lower when he saw they were holding hands. Normally he would be happy for his friend but at this point, he just got more depressed that he was in such a lone state and lost Sally while someone else was living happily and found someone. Why couldn't that have been him?

"'Twan." Sonic jeered, able to hide his true feelings pretty well. "Nice hook up." He nudged him in the side. Bunnie's face scrunched in anger but Antoine kind of pulled her back to signal to her that she should let it slide. She complied.

"Sonic, what is ze matter!" The coyote said a bit concerned Sonic decided to get plastered and wander the streets. Never a good idea.

"I'm just enjoying my time back in the old hometown!" He said pretty sarcastically with a few cackles after the statement.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." He suggested as they three began walking. Antoine and Bunnie keeping an eye on the stumbling washout.

"So what did you do today Sonic?" Antoine asked already having a good idea. It was pretty apparent what went on for the already broken hedgehog in that day and Antoine could have probably guessed it down to the words that were said.

"Went to see Sally." He said still in his fake and almost cynical cheery tone.

"Oh yeah?" The coyote played along. Bunnie just remained by Antoine's side, their hands interlocked, watching the wreck that was before her in saddened acceptance.

"Yup. She's doing great." He explained and almost sounding a bit happy for her but that too was a show. "She's getting married to some Craig douche."

"I'm so sorry Sonic." Antoine said wholeheartedly.

"Nah, it's cool. I don't need her anyway." He said, lying right through his teeth and he knew it. So did his audience. "Yeah, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm back in the game." But with that statement, even he couldn't fake it anymore. He stopped where he was, almost having Antoine and Bunnie run into him as they trailed him pretty closely, and plopped down on a conveniently placed bench on the sidewalk right by them. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry immensely.

Bunnie and Antoine looked at each other with pity. He finally broke down. They gently sat next to him and began comforting him. "It's not all lost sug." Bunnie said while rubbing a hand between the spines on his back.

"Everything's lost." He slurred in response. "At least for me." He mumbled and sniffled.

"Non. Like you 'ave said. You are Sonic ze hedgehog! How many times have you gotten back and never given up?" Antoine said a bit more aggressively yet motivational than his rabbit counterpart.

"It's not the same." He began to explain. "I see you two all happy together." He wiped his nose in his drunken stupor. "I feel like I'll be alone forever. I lost Sal and my life is going nowhere." He reiterated.

"Well either way, do y'all want all those people you saved those years ago to see you here on the street in such ah wrecked state?" Bunnie asked taking up more of Antoine's attitude seeing as it was more effective for the washed out hero than her gentle comforting.

Sonic seemed to get a bit of a grip of himself and looked around. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to feel the shame of having people know where he was now despite who he used to be. He put on a straight face and stood up. "Let's go back to the hotel." Sonic ordered his remaining strength.

They journey was mostly in silence. They walked to a downtown parking garage and to the replacement rental car which Antoine and Bunnie drove from the hotel. Even in the car, Sonic just stared out of the window at the passing sights. They arrived at the hotel where Sonic just walked in and up to the room without waiting for the others. Antoine remained in the parking lot for a bit to give his salutations to Bunnie.

The two walked over to Bunnie's car. "Ah guess I'll see you in the morning. Got to head back and pack." She smiled but Antoine's face showed a bit of concern.

"Are you sure you want to do zis?" He asked and his concerned expression transferred to Bunnie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is as you say, on ze fly. You'll be leaving your job and breaking your apartment contract – leaving everything you have to follow me." He gave a light huff. "We've only just met practically."

"Sug." She gave him a seductive smile and placed her arms around his neck. "We've know each other since we were youngin's running around saving the world. Sure we had our time apart these past years but trust me. There ain't nothing that will stop me from making this work." She said giving him a small peck on the lips. "As long as you love me in return." She said almost questioningly. She may have always fancied him but it wasn't the same for him. But she was confident their 'friendship' would work out.

And Antoine was confident of the same thing. "Something I can manage." He smiled in return. Bunnie released Antoine from her loose grasp and they departed. Antoine went back into the hotel and Bunnie drove off to pack up all her belongings to follow Antoine back to the city and away from the life she grew to hate.

…

"Sonic?" Antoine called into the hotel room as the lights were off when he entered.

"Here Ant." He heard respond. The voice sounded a bit more controlled than the drunken tone he heard in the streets about half an hour earlier. He flicked on the lights to see Sonic lying in his bed with his back propped up against the wall, holding a half-finished bottle of water. "Figured I'd save myself a little bit from the torments of a hangover." He raised up the bottle and smiled then hiccupped, revealing he still wasn't sober but was a bit calmer at least.

"Don't think ze oceans could save you from what you've consumed." The coyote jeered maliciously.

Sonic returned the smirk and the joke, "Thanks, ass."

"How you feeling?" Antoine moved over to his bed and gently pulled up the wildly tossed sheets and laid them down orderly to make his bed a bit more presentable than it previously was and took a seat on it.

"Ashamed. I kind of broke down right then and there in public didn't I?" He asked hypothetically and took another swig of water.

"Yeah. But I think we got you out of there in time."

"Dang." He shook his head with a surprise slur. "Sorry buddy. I just feel so lost. Abandoned almost."

"Well you're not abandoned. Zat's for sure." He said comfortingly.

"Not from you guys. From life. So much uncertainty. So much broken dreams and lost hopes. We had eyes as big as the moon. If those eyes could peer on us now, how disheartened they'd be." Sonic began to explain. "How'd you do it Ant?"

"Do what?"

"Be successful, be happy." Antoine gave a little pause giving Sonic time to elaborate. "You got a good job, a meaningful life, and you picked up that barkeep pretty quickly. Why can't I have any of that? Why can't things go good for me? Why am I still alone…"

"Sonic. None of zis came to me on a silver platter." Antoine sounded serious and a bit insulted. "You think things 'ave just been so easily for me? I've had my hard times, my troubles, my nights alone."

"But still. You're someone. Think of the rest of us, Tails, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, Sally. I mean, I'm a wash-out, Tails is divorced and lost his kids. Amy's dead."

"Rotor got kicked out of his program and is a gangster now and Bunnie, well…" He added more to fill in the already depressed hedgehog. He didn't realize until later that informing him of these things was probably not the best idea given his already tormented and distraught state.

"Oh god…" The hedgehog smacked his hand onto his face and wiped the tears that instantly formulated in his eye lids.

But Antoine again took the aggressive motivated approach which he found over his weekend with the old hero that that was most effective for him. "But none of that should matter."

"And why not?" Sonic slurred again.

"Because I've experienced ze same thing. Not only were they all my friends too but my life has been marred with death, betrayal and hardships."

"Hmph. I bet." Sonic said sarcastically and took a few large gulps, finishing the bottle. He reached down the side of the bed and pulled up another water bottle.

"My first year working in ze bloc, I knew a guy named Decatour. He was in ze ops division and without him, I would have probably crawled into a hole and let the world collapse over me. This guy was an expert and spent his time on a new guy like me to help me out. It wasn't in his job description but he saw me panicking one day by ze water cooler. He pulled me aside, complete stranger, and asked what was wrong. Since then he taught me, watched out for me, and helped me be good at my job. He became my best friend in ze scary new place I had to survive in." A few tears began to from in the coyote's eye and his voice began to whimper a bit. "About two years after I began, I got word he was killed by a drunk driver on ze interstate."

Sonic just sat and listened. He popped open the new bottle, after waiting for his stomach to signal to him that he could handle more intake fluids, and began drinking the water.

"About three years into work, I 'ad a research project with a guy named Horton. We worked together on this thing and made every checkmark on the development. When we finished ze project, he took all ze credit and ran off with a promotion, even giving me a bad review so ze higher-ups wouldn't believe me if I retaliated. And don't get me started on ze hardships. I got robbed at gunpoint my first day in ze bloc and was down $500 before I had a place to stay. Countless sleepless nights and coffee filled days. Endless failed projects and work place troubles." The tears began to arise again. "Don't remind me of the nights I cried to ze heavens for help but received none. But you know how I got through it?"

Sonic took a swig of his water. "How." He said almost non-interested. He really was taking in every word Antoine was saying but didn't want to hear what was coming. He knew what was coming but just didn't like it. He didn't want the truth.

"Because life is tough. Bad things happen to good people and nothing is how it seems. But I worked hard, got through it all and kept my head up. I 'did it to it' Sonic." He said, causing a small smile to arise on the hedgehog's face. "You have to accept things and move on. Let ze past go, live and let live. Things will happen out or your power but you just can't let zat get to you. Find another path and begin the journey again."

And with that, he heard the truth. The truth that Sonic failed. It was his fault and there was nothing else or no one else to blame. Sonic let out a weak smile but knew it wouldn't change anything. Antoine's advice was clear, but Sonic didn't know if he had the capability to do it. A younger, less broken version of him would totally, but not his current self. He has been tamed. He chugged the rest of the water and threw the empty bottle on the ground. "I'm going to crash." He said getting up to head to the bathroom one last time.

Antoine sat in thought remembering and keeping to heart the stories he told Sonic, just a few of many, and the morals they taught him. He too had a troubled life but never let it get to him.

Sonic left the bathroom and crawled into his bed and was out in a matter of seconds. "Hey, Ant?"

"Yeah Sonic?" The coyote responded, already under the sheets of his bed.

"I'm not going back to the city with you tomorrow."

"What?" He snapped up quickly and sat up in the bed. Sonic didn't budge.

"Nope. I'm going to try and make things right. I told Sally to meet up with me at Fastnight Park." Antoine didn't respond simply out of pity. "I asked her to drop everything she worked up to, and to leave this Craig guy and to continue her life with me by her side. So I'm going to be a dumbass and think she's take up the offer."

Antoine figured it was still the alcohol speaking and didn't respond. He sat for a few more short moments before turning off the lights and tucking himself in for the night.

*o*

The two got up the next morning, getting ready to head back to their lives; whether they liked it or not. The weekend was over and their memories were refreshed. They worked in silence as they packed up their things and tidied up the room.

They checked out quickly and hit the road. But early on, Sonic noticed they weren't heading toward their intended location. "Where are we going Ant?"

"Uh…" He hesitated. "You know zat women from last night?"

"Bunnie?"

Antoine gave him a quirked look. "How did–"

"Come on." He smiled. "I was drunk last night, but I'm sober now. I can connect the dots at this point."

"Ah. Well…she's coming back to ze bloc with me." He said a bit shyly.

Sonic gave him a smile, happy for his friend. "Good for you buddy." He said coolly.

"Oui." Antoine was blushing, a bit unusual how to feel explaining their sudden commitment to Sonic. "Thanks." He then continued. "So we are going to pick her up on ze way. It es not far."

And he kept his word because within a few minutes, the car pulled up to an apartment complex where Bunnie was standing in front of one of the buildings with only a couple bags. "Hey suga'twan. Hey suga'hog." She said to the two faces in the now rolled down windows as she approached the car.

"Hey Bunnie. How's it going?" Sonic said lowly, reflecting his mood entirely through his tone.

"So ah see you've told him?" She smirked at Antoine.

"Eh, not exactly." He said smiling back. He got out of the car and went to help her. He opened up the back as she lifted the suitcases in. "Is this everything?"

"Nah. I'm having a friend send the big stuff things later, just to be safe and after ah get settled and such." She went to the passenger side of the car and got in the back seat. Antoine closed up the back and returned to his spot as well. They were soon out on the road again.

"Hey, Ant?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic?"

"You're taking me to Fastnight remember?" He asked, wondering if he remembered their conversation the night before. In fact, he was surprised he remembered himself that he told him his plan.

"You're actually going through with that are you?"

"I am." He responded solemnly. "It's all I got at this point. I have a chance to make things right. To change, to be happy. I just need one other person to help me with that."

Antoine knew it was foolish to let him go but he himself was taking a big risk bringing Bunnie back with him. "What about you're flight, and job?"

"Well now Bunnie will have a definite seat." He looked back at her. She didn't know exactly what he was talking about but she had a good idea and an even better idea about who else would be involved. "I can fly stand-by sometime." He urged. But that wasn't enough for the coyote. At least not until the hedgehog beckoned him. "Please."

And with that, he knew he had to do what he had to do. He saw how damaged the hedgehog was this weekend and knew this may be what he needed. Even if there was a good chance it was for a failed effort. But if one thing about Sonic that hasn't change, he was still a risk taker. "I understand."

No more words were exchanged the rest of the car ride. They were in too much thought. They came back to their old town, their old home, and everything had changed. The faces in their memories stayed the same.

They saw who they used to be in the faint reflections of the closed windows while driving. Who all the Freedom Fighters used to be. They were kids. Best friends and heroes. They overcame the odds and did the impossible. After that it was time to live their fruitful and opportunity filled lives. They had dreams, hopes, aspirations and means to succeed but that never happened. For the most part at least, and eventually let go of the rest.

They continued driving, letting the drone of thoughts fill their heads. They heard themselves say things they'd take back, saw them take actions they regretted but also do things that made them smile. They wished they could retell the good parts of their lives and of their childhood and make them last into the present. But that's not who they would always be. Deep down they were still those bright children, happy and carefree with a future ahead of them but in reality, they were adults now. Complete with responsibilities and dreaded memories of better times and lost chances.

Things were all different now. Everyone was split apart, hurt, damaged, broken and even lost. Some moved on, some didn't. They would never be the group of friends they once were, they would never see each other with the same smiling faces, and they would never be as happy as they were then. They tried to suppress these facts but it just made things worse. They tried to change and tried to ease the pain, but nothing worked. New lives, changed identities, drugs and alcohol, abuse in exchange for success, or even deserting society entirely. None of these things helped ease the pain all of the old Freedom Fighters were feeling.

Their time as kids couldn't end it seemed. But when it did, they were not prepared. They stood tall with all the world in their hand and the chance to truly be something great. But they tripped and dropped the world as they came falling to the ground. Sonic and Antoine came back to see where everyone was at and how things were back in Knothole. They didn't like the truth of what they saw. They let each other go and let themselves go.

Sonic wanted just one thing to go right.

The approached Fastnight Park and entered, stopping by the curb and not bothering to park in a parking spot. They wouldn't stay long; not Antoine at least. They got out of the car, Sonic grabbed his things, and they gave their goodbyes.

"I guess zis is so long, non?" Antoine asked, scratching the back of his neck in shy anxiety, concerned for the outcome of the already damaged hero. He partly felt the fate of all the broken Freedom Fighters rested in Sonic's hands as they had many time before, even if Sonic saw it as the complete opposite – they rested in Antoine's hands as he was the only 'successful' one, bring Bunnie up to a better life with him.

"Yup. This is it." Sonic said in almost the same tone. He suddenly grappled the coyote in an embrace. "Thanks buddy. You have no idea how much it meant to me for you to be here and do this for me." Small beads of salty water were being soaked into Antoine's shoulders. Sonic pulled apart and joked, "I mean, I wish you didn't!" He smiled. "This weekend has hurt more than anything but now I have some insight. And if anything, a chance." Sonic pulled him in again for a quick pat on the back. "You and Bunnie have a good life, alright?" He demanded.

Antoine smiled. "Thanks. You too Sonic."

Now it was Bunnie's turn. She looked as if she was about to cry too as her mouth was scrunched up and her eye brows were furrowed upward. "Oh suga'hog." She whimpered as she dove onto the hedgehog like he did to Antoine. "Ah hope to all that is good things'll get better." She gave a final squeeze and let him go. "You have a good life too."

And they all went their separate ways, all taking their shot at a second chance. Sonic moved over to a bench and watched as Bunnie and Antoine hopped back into the replaced rental car and headed off on their new lives. He hoped things would work for them, he really did. But even though he was happy for the two, he was disheartened. He wished he had what his old French friend had for his chance with Sally was out of his hands. He felt she would show. He knew she would show. But this was for the Sally he once knew and loved – still loved. The only thing he worried about was a common attribute of the chipmunk; her sense of duty. She had moved on and did what had to do and now he hoped she didn't think of him as a question of liability. But she also was good at answering with her heart. It was all up in the air now.

It was still early afternoon and the appointed time wouldn't arrive for another few hours but he didn't mind. He did what he did more than he probably should have done this past weekend. Think. The scene was a beautiful one though. It was a beautiful day, the breeze, the sun, the green grass and smell of nature of the park. Much more refreshing then the rest of what the old city came to be. He saw people walking by happily, smiling with friends and lovers, enjoying all that could be enjoyed. It brought a bit of peace of mind to see this site and it even gave him hope for the future.

…

The hours passed as he sat there patiently on the bench in contemplation. Things had to work out. Maybe it was his high hopes or maybe it was something else, but he could feel that it would work out. The time was getting close as he looked at his watch regularly. Ten minutes until five.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Finally finished this, hopefully without too much redundancy throughout the entire story. I just treid to emphasize the emotion in each character and through the whole story. Like I said, been in a funk and I actually included a lot of story's/events/occurances that I have experienced/felt (explaining why I've been in a funk) but I feel a bit better and will hoepfully be able to move on full swing once I'm done with this internship and before classes start up again.

Another thing - 2 updates? What? - Yes, I also threw up the final portion of Chapter 9 of Heroes. I finished that one not too long ago but this chapter was actually done for a while now. Just finished some editing that I wanted to do before uploading.

I hope you enjoyed this story and I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions on what happened with that cliffhanger at the end. Did Sally show up?

Thanks and REVIEW


End file.
